Tandem
by Able02
Summary: Yaoi Read and find out what happens when you put 2 naked boys on a tandem REF board Disclaimer On Profile.


Renton lived for danger. Ever since he had come on board the Gekkostate he was surrounded by it. Missiles, having to jump from the ship, being shot at constantly. He was always sated. Until today the Gecko was safe. Nothing was happening he was bored out of his mind and in desperate need of danger. He was in his room looking out the window wondering if his board had enough water to take him for a quick ride.

No that wasn't enough it hadn't been for a while. He laid on his bed and tried to think of something that would end his boredom and quench his thirst for danger. He gave up and headed for the Hanger. After getting there he climbed into the Nirvash and grabbed the controls. He wouldn't go anywhere without Eureka but it still felt good to be behind the controls. This was the same LFO that nearly killed him and he nearly died with on countless occasions.

He climbed out just in time to catch MoonDoggie who was heading inside himself. "Hey brother Doggie!" He called to the blonde.

MoonDoggie smiled. "Hey Renton I was just looking for you. Wanna go for a ride?"

Renton nodded even though he knew it would do nothing for his thirst for danger it would at least reduce his boredom. "Let me go get my board." He said.

"Well I found this board for tandem and I wanted to try it out." He said.

"Um sure." Renton said hiding the excitement from his voice. He had to be in complete sync with MoonDoggie or they could both fall to their death. That was enough danger to last him a few days. They both lugged the board to the hatch and opened it the wind whipping around them threatened to knock renton right off his feet. But he had done this so many times he barely noticed.

They jumped and freefell for a while before the board caught a wave. MoonDoggie was the first to stand and helped Renton to his feet. Renton was in front and he was focusing on the movements of the board trying his best to match them. Every once and a while he would purposely deviate from MoonDoggie's movements just for the thrill of nearly plummeting to his death.

MoonDoggie stumbled forward and had to grab onto Renton for support. He was now pressed into the other boy's back. Renton was sure he had felt something but before he could register what was happening MoonDoggie had stepped back again. They rode for a little while longer before heading to the Gekko again. "That was fun. But I think I need a shower." renton said. With a huge smile on his face that he couldn't get rid of.

MoonDoggie sat outside the bathroom waiting for his turn. He could always go to one of the other bathrooms but they were on other floors. Renton came out in his robe with that smile still on his face. MoonDoggie went in and undressed. just before he tossed his clothes into the bin he noticed something that made his heart skip

Renton looked down and lifted his foot. He had stepped on a wallet. He picked it up and opened it finding a picture of Gidget and MoonDoggie's ID. "Oh he must have dropped it while he was waiting." Renton murmured to himself . He opened the door and gasped.

MoonDoggie was kneeling on the floor of the bathroom completely naked. He was working his erection with a piece of white cloth. No it wasn't just a piece of cloth it was Renton's underwear that he had just taken off. The blonde was moaning and his eyes were tightly shut.

Renton found himself becoming hard his hands moved downward to cover himself. He quickly turned ant ran to his room. He shut and locked the door behind him. He slid to thee floor and covered his face. "What the hell just happened? Why was he doing… that with my underwear?" He was so confused and to make it worse he was aroused by the whole thing.

He waited for a while, hoping it would go down. It didn't. he was still painfully hard. He allowed his robe to fall open and reached between his legs to the part of his body that was begging for attention. He wrapped his fingers around it and began to slowly pump it. His hips began to move back and forth until he was practically thrusting into his fist. Moans fell from his lips as images came to his mind of MoonDoggie jacking off with his underwear. Imagining the blonde's length going into him. He came just as his door opened and he fell onto his back. The 1st and 2nd spurt landed on the person who had opened the door's feet and the other three spurts fell onto the Renton's chest and stomach.

"Wow." Was all MoonDoggie could come up with. What do you say when somebody comes on your feet the second you walk into a room.

"I'm sorry." Renton said. What do you say when you come on someone's feet out of the blue. "I was just…" His voice trailed off. "Sorry."

MoonDoggie smiled. "I know you're of that age, so it's no big deal. But I need something to clean my feet off with." He said. Renton got on all fours and licked up the mess he had made on the blonde's feet. "Well… That's one way to do it I guess" he said blushing a little and trying to stop himself from getting another erection.

Renton licked up the last of it and looked up at the red tinted boy. "I saw you in the bathroom," he said watching his reactions closely. "with my underwear."

MoonDoggie blushed deeper and stuttered trying to think of what he could say that would justify what he was doing. "I-I thought it was a towel." he said lamely knowing that no one in their right mind would believe he jacks off with a towel.

Renton was getting more and more excited when he saw he was embarrassing MoonDoggie. The brunette smiled at the blonde making him feel uncomfortable like there was something hidden there. "Is that so? Well have you ever done it with Ms. Gidget's panties?"

MoonDoggie blushed harder than he had before. He hadn't and contrary to popular belief he didn't want to. Everybody thought they were together but they really weren't they just liked to hang out with each other. And it was a good cover since no one on the Gekko knew his little secret. Other than her of course. He swallowed hard his throat suddenly becoming very dry. "I-It's not like I did it on purpose I just…" His voice trailed off when he noticed that Renton wasn't buying it. "Fine I like you okay?" He spat at the younger boy.

Renton had to use all his nerve not to go into his submissive yes sir no sir mode when he heard the edge to MoonDoggie's voice. "Well, I like you too." He said. Fighting his own blush now that he was the one under the microscope the confidence that he had not even a minute ago. The two talked it over for a little the whole time MoonDoggie was trying to fight the boner that was rearing it's ugly head. He would have told renton to put his robe back on but he was enjoying the view.

"So…Now what? I mean can we you know…go out now?" Renton said.

"Well yeah but I gotta tell you, I'm pretty horny from seeing you naked you have a beautiful body you know that right?" MoonDoggie said ignoring the corniness of the statement.

Renton blushed deeply his confidence completely gone at this point the was now the timid boy that he usually was. MoonDoggie took notice of this and moved forward placing his hand on Renton's chest. He rubbed the slightly muscled abdomen and continued to advance as the other boy backed away until they were at a wall. Renton closed his eyes when MoonDoggie continued to lean closer until their lips were less than an inch away.

Renton swallowed hard his lips were tingling at the near contact. He took a deep breath and leaned forward closing the short distance between them. This was his first kiss so Renton was unsure of what to do he just did what he gathered he should do from what he had seen others doing. MoonDoggie licked the other boy's lip asking for permission to enter. Something inside renton told him what to do. He parted his lips and allowed the blonde's tongue to make it's way inside.

Their tongues danced together wrapping around each other and exploring every crevice. MoonDoggie tweaked one of Renton's nipples causing the brunette to buck and moan loudly. MoonDoggie was the one smiling now as he pushed Renton onto his back and kissed him again and let his hands roam across the slightly smaller body. Renton flinched and jumped slightly when MoonDoggie would hit a sensitive area.

"Ungh… more please Brother Doggie, more." renton moaned as MoonDoggie ground their erections together.

"Gladly." He murmured undoing the tie on his robe and dropping it to the floor.

MoonDoggie kissed and bite Renton's neck and began to work his way down. Taking one of Renton's perked nipples between his teeth. Renton's hand shot up to capture the moan that threatened to burst forth. MoonDoggie moved farther down swirling his tongue around his belly button before dipping his tongue inside. He smiled when he reached his prize admiring the small bush of pubic hair that sat just above it. He looked up at renton, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was sweating a little.

"Open your eyes." He ordered. Renton did so and bit his lip.

"Please Brother Doggie I want to be in your mouth." He breathed a tear of frustration sliding down his cheek.

MoonDoggie needed no further encouragement he dipped down and took the other boy's erection into his mouth. He began to suck it lightly and swirl his tongue around the head. Renton gasped and twisted his hand into the blonde hair. MoonDoggie held the boy in place when he tried to thrust up into his mouth.

MoonDoggie kept a slow pace making sure the other boy would beg him to finish. Renton groaned and moaned trying to get more stimulation from the wet cavern but MoonDoggie was stronger than him. He was crying from the stress and frustration that was caused by having so much pleasure but being unable to get more. "Brother Doggie! " He half whined. "Finish!"

He couldn't remember how to put words together well enough to make sentences. But he knew that MoonDoggie would get his meaning. "Hmm? Whagt wush vaat?" or not. MoonDoggie let the other boy's cock fall from his mouth. "you're not making any sense, speak clearly." He said before going back to the task at hand.

Renton's eyes snapped shut again. He tried and tried to form an sentence but he couldn't figure out how the words went together. There was one word that was constant he just hopped that MoonDoggie would accept it. "Please!" he half sobbed.

MoonDoggie took pity on the brunette and released his hips. Renton immediately began to thrust up into the blondes mouth trying desperately to reach his orgasm. MoonDoggie was focused on not choking so he was pretty still for a while to until he was ready to retake control. He held the boy still again and began to bob his head up and down quickly working the length with his tongue. "I'm getting close. I can feel it!" He warned breathlessly.

MoonDoggie was caught off guard when the first spurt hit the back of his throat. He swallowed as much as he could trying to take it all in but it seemed like Renton would never stop coming. MoonDoggie swallowed repeatedly until the flow slowed and stopped. He held a little in his mouth and moved up to kiss Renton again letting the baby juice leak into the other boy's mouth and using his tongue to spread it around. "You taste great." MoonDoggie said with a grin as he licked his lips. He moved between the other boys legs again and pulled the brunette into his lap. "Ready?" He asked.

"N-no wait not here." He said putting a hand on his shoulder as his mind formulated a plan. "Put your robe back on and come with me." he said standing up on still shaky legs and pulling his own robe on.

They snuck through the Gekko until they reached the Hanger. MoonDoggie thought maybe he wanted to do it in the Nirvash until he headed over to where they had left the tandem board. "Surely you don't want to do it in the air?" MoonDoggie said questioning the boy's sanity.

Renton nodded and dropped his robe. He was hard again and was hopping that MoonDoggie would come with him. He walked closer and took the other boy's still hard length into his hand. "Come on Brother Doggie I promise it'll be fun." He said in his best cutesy voice.

MoonDoggie questioned his own sanity as he nodded and dropped his robe. The naked boys opened the hatch and leapt out not wasting any time. They waited impatiently for the free fall to end and the board to catch a wave. Their hormones were successfully keeping them from enjoying the thrill of it all. The board finally caught and tugged them upward slightly. They climbed on top of it.

Renton took a deep breath and helped MoonDoggie guide the board behind the Gekko so they couldn't be easily seen MoonDoggie spent most of his time staring at the monitors on the bridge to know where they would be at least partially safe. Renton took a deep breath and got on all fours. MoonDoggie knelt down behind him keeping the board stable as he did so.

Renton was so nervous they could get caught, they could get shot out of the sky by and enemy who found the Gekko, they could fall into the thrusters. There were so many things that could go wrong in half a second and renton was enjoying every second of it. MoonDoggie put his fingers in his mouth and wet them as much as possible and placed one at the boy's entrance. "I'm gonna start preparing you now. Are you ready?" He said.

Renton nodded and tried to relax his lower half. MoonDoggie spit on Renton's hole for good measure before pushing his finger inside. Renton squirmed and tried to stay relaxed so he wouldn't be torn inside. MoonDoggie was doing his part to keep the boy from being torn by moving slowly and moving his finger around. He added another finger hopping that it hadn't dried. It went in easier than expected Renton's ass basically pulled his fingers in.

Renton moaned when MoonDoggie found his special spot. MoonDoggie had to stay still while the boy spasmed around his fingers. He purposely avoided that spot but kept it's location in mind for when the real action started. He spread his fingers out and added a third one stretching him further. "Maybe I can put my whole hand inside?" he teased adding a fourth finger.

Renton shook his head "Please don't." He said not sure if he really meant it.

MoonDoggie pulled his fingers out. "Flip over." He said. Renton did as he was told. "Now get it as wet as possible or this will hurt." he said straddling the boy's chest and pushed his throbbing erection into his face.

Renton took it into his mouth and drooled over it trying to wet it thoroughly. When MoonDoggie was satisfied he pulled out and got in between the brunette's legs. "You sure? We can stop now if you want." MoonDoggie said hoping the boy would give him the go ahead even though he didn't want to stop he didn't want to do anything renton wasn't ready for.

Renton took a deep breath and nodded. MoonDoggie rocked his hips forward pushing against the ring of muscle until his head popped in. Renton's eyes snapped shut and he gasped the feeling wasn't bad just… different. MoonDoggie began to push in slowly stopping every so often when it looked like renton was in pain. Soon the blonde was fully sheathed in his new lover. He leaned over and kissed the younger boy again. Their tongues danced with each other for a few seconds. "Tell me when you're ready." He breathed.

He wasn't in any rush he was enjoying the way Renton's body squeezed around him. "I'm ready." renton said softly rocking his hips to get the point across.

MoonDoggie didn't need to be told twice. He slowly pulled out until only the head of his erection was still inside and pushed forward aiming for the spot he had found earlier. Renton's muscles clenched around MoonDoggie's erection tightly as he let out a small sound of pleasure. MoonDoggie repeated the process slowly increasing the pace until he found a good speed. Renton now hated his decision of doing it on the board because he desperately wanted to grab onto something but there was nothing but air.

MoonDoggie Thrusted harshly kissing the boy and nipping at his neck. He was enjoying the feeling of the boy spasming around his length as he thrusted deeply. Renton wrapped his legs around the blonde inside of him. MoonDoggie wrapped his hand around Renton's neglected cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. He could feel that he was close and wanted Renton to finish with him. He became a little more desperate as he felt the pressure in his groin build.

Renton was clenching around the thick length not even spasming anymore just clenching like he never wanted MoonDoggie to pull out. MoonDoggie aimed for that spot again and pushed renton over the edge quickly following him. They both let out a pleasured moan as they released. MoonDoggie fell forward on top of renton causing the board to lose it's balance and they went into freefall. "Grab the board!" MoonDoggie yelled against the wind.

Renton grabbed after the board that was falling just a few inches away from hi. "I can't reach it!" He yelled. MoonDoggie reached out with his foot and pushed the brunette the few inches it took to reach the board. "Got it!" he shouted the board catching a wave as he touched it he climbed on top and went after MoonDoggie.

It was nearly impossible for him to control the board with only him on it. He was used to his short board and this was so different that he was unable to control it as naturally as he usually could. He grabbed the blondes wrist and pulled him up. "Let's get back to the Gekko before we kill ourselves out here." MoonDoggie said as he stood behind renton.

They shut the door to the hanger and searched for their robes. "They're no where to be found." Renton complained after a few minutes.

"Come on we'll go to my room. I have an actual lock." MoonDoggie said.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Then a thought struck him. "I locked my door. How did you get in?"

"The lock on that door has been broken since we got the Gekko."

A/N: If you followed any plot to this story you deserve a cookie XP. This was supposed to be like 2 pages long but some how it grew. See what happens when you drink your milk. Trivia what else does milk mean in Japanese.


End file.
